


[Podfic] A Disambiguation of Elaines

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clones, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: There are too many Elaines in the lab.





	[Podfic] A Disambiguation of Elaines

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Disambiguation of Elaines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793737) by [raspberryhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter). 



Cover art by elaineofshalott 

**Length** : 37min 26sec  
**File size** : 17.1mb

**Listen to streaming audio** :

or

[**Download mp3 here**](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Disambiguation%20of%20Elaines.mp3) (click to stream, right-click to save).

Thanks to [raspberryhunter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberryhunter/pseuds/raspberryhunter) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
